Seeds of Rebellion
Seeds of Rebellion is the second book in the Beyonders series by Brandon Mull. Seeds of Rebellion contains 483 pages. Main Characters *Jason Walker *Rachel Woodruff *Tark *Aram *Farfalee *Galloran *Nedwin *Drake *Corinne *Dorsio *Nia *Io *Ferrin *Maldor *Orruck Official summary "The second epic installment of Brandon Mull’s #1 New York Times bestselling fantasy series! After the cliffhanger ending of A World Without Heroes, Jason is back in the world he’s always known—yet for all his efforts to get home, he finds himself itching to return to Lyrian. Jason knows that the shocking truth he learned from Maldor is precious information that all of his friends in Lyrian, including Rachel, need if they have any hope of surviving and defeating the evil emperor. Meanwhile, Rachel and the others have discovered new enemies—as well as new abilities that could turn the tide of the entire quest. And as soon as Jason succeeds in crossing over to Lyrian, he’s in more danger than ever. Once the group reunites, they strive to convince their most-needed ally to join the war and form a rebellion strong enough to triumph over Maldor. At the center of it all, Jason and Rachel realize what roles they’re meant to play—and the answers are as surprising as they are gripping." Plot Jason successfully returns to Lyrian thanks to Tark and his sousalax. Jason ventures north to Ithilum to throw off a torivor in pursuit, while Tark travels to Fortaim to warn the Blind King that the word was a fraud. While on the northern side of the river, he encounters a family of giants who try to kill him. Luckily, the torivor arrives and frightens them away. During Jason's walk to Ithilum, the torivor invades his dreams on multiple occasions. It also kills a man who attacked it. When Jason arrived at Ithilum, he met up with Ferrin, and a smuggler called Aram, who was half-giant. Together, they escaped Ithilum unharmed, and took out a large group of conscriptors. Eventually, Jason, Ferrin, Aram and Tark arrived at Fortaim, where the Blind King, or Galloran tells them of his plans to form a rebellion. Nedwin was also there, along with Dorsio and Chandra, who were both loyal assistants to Galloran. After agreeing to join Galloran's rebellion, they traveled to the Sunken Lands to rescue Galloran's daughter Corinne, because Nedwin had already found Jugard dead, and it seemed Maldor was striking at the syllable guardians. The group joined up with Rachel and Drake at a bridge guarded by Maldor's servants. The group used orantium to kill the guards and continued on their way. After some time, they finally arrived at the Sunken Lands. While within the sunken lands, leaches attacked and pulled Chandra underneath the water, drowning her. Once they had reached the far edge of the Sunken Lands, the group split up. One half, led by Nedwin, went to find Corinne, while Galloran, Dorsio and Rachel entered the former city of Darvis Kur, which was now called the Drowned City, in search of the monster that was once Orruck. The reason for finding him was so they could ask him for orantium, as the former wizard guarded a large supply of it. When bargaining failed, and Orruck attacked, Rachel used The Word to undo him, and with help from Ferrin and Tark, the group extracted the orantium from the water. They found hundreds of globes, as well as some larger ones called Gatecrashers. The other half of the group returned safely with Corinne, who exchanged information about the past several years. Then the group set out once more on their way to the Seven Vales to convince the Amar Kabal to join the rebellion. To block pursuit, Nedwin used a gatecrasher to cause a landslide behind them as they made their way to the gates of the Seven Vales. Tark is rushed to the gate because he caught lungrot from the Sunken Lands and needed to be treated immediately. While within the Seven Vales, it is revealed that Nedwin also had the disease, and he was also taken to treatment. Once the two of them were okay, Galloran's team made their way to Longvale for an audience with the Conclave. They meet Drake's sister Farfalee and her son Lodan on the way, and she explains that she is a member of the Conclave, and might help their odds. At the meeting, things heavily escalated to the point where Naman, the leader of the Conclave, threatened to betray Corinne to Maldor. Galloran and Naman dueled, and with help from Rachel and Corinne, Galloran won. After that, the Conclave agreed to send a delegation to the Temple of Mianamon to seek a prophecy from the oracle. On the way, the delegation passed through Howling Notch, where two seedmen where left behind, and Ebera, the forsaken kingdom, filled with undead, where another seedman was infected by the Goma Worms. At last, with the help of several Drinlings, the group arrives at the last inn, where they are ambushed by Duke Conrad, and an army of manglers, conscriptors and displacers. However, Galloran came to the rescue using a new pair of eyes from Maldor. A torivor also arrives armed for a duel with Galloran, who eventually slays it, to everyone's shock. Then they traveled to the southern jungle, where they are attacked by treefolk, using darts that spread moss over their bodies. After being captured by the treefolk, they are cured, and brought to Mianamon, where the oracle tells them of a prophecy that, if followed, would lead to Maldor's demise. It involved Jason, Farfalee, Jasher, Corinne, Nia, Aram and Drake traveling to the Celestine Library to recover information on the last abode of Darian the Seer, finding his abode and retrieving a secret from within. It also required Galloran, Rachel, Ferrin, Nedwin, Nollin, Io and Tark to travel to Trensicourt and assemble an army to face Felrook with. The oracle assured that if both quests succeeded, Maldor would lose. They just had to hope. Trivia * The illustration on the hardcover edition shows Galloran's duel with Naman. * The name Seeds of rebellion might be a reference to the heroes' quest to recruit the Amar Kabal. Category:Books Category:Browse